


a woman of taste and distinction

by Confection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: Avantika smiles. They'd sent the loud one, all bravado and swagger and dark looks.This will be fun.
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	a woman of taste and distinction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



[](https://i.imgur.com/bGBiq5S.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> _Jester smooths down the lapels of the blue robes, brushes an imaginary wrinkle out of the shoulder._   
>  _"You - you remember what we need from her, ja?" Caleb asks, the third time since the sun started its slow slide below the horizon._
> 
> _His memory is impeccable. She knows that he knows._
> 
> _"Of course. Trust me, I have my ways." She winks. Tries to be convincing._
> 
> _Fjord coughs. "I really appreciate you agreein' to do this; don't think I would have--, ah..." His aborted thought trails off._
> 
> _"Listen. **Listen.** I know what I need to do. We both appreciate the finer things in life. This will be fun." She grins (cheeky and more convincingly this time), lands a fraternal slap on Fjord's bicep, and slings the wineskin over her shoulder on the way out the door. _
> 
> (ETA oh _no_ I was looking over your original challenge afterwards and saw that it had been tagged for fics, sorry! The phrase "dark seduction" just stuck in my head and pushed this image out)


End file.
